hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Troupe
The Phantom Troupe (幻影旅団, Genei Ryodan) is the name for a gang of thieves. The Phantom Troupe are a A-Class Bounties organization. Most of the members hail from Meteor City. The group consists of a total of 13 members, each with a numbered tattoo of a spider on their body. Those wishing to join the group can do so by killing a member, thereby replacing them. If a vacancy opens due to a member dying of other causes, the leader of the group, Chrollo Lucilfer, is responsible for finding a replacement member. Although they mainly steal and kill, they occasionally do philanthropic work. The numbers on the spider tatoos of the members of the Troupe follow no visible pattern corresponding to the Troupe's internal rankings or join dates. For instance, Uvogin, who is member #11, is top in arm wrestling and one of its original seven members. Origins The Phantom Troupe origins are mainly from Meteor City, a junkyard city that is inhabited by outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. Sometime in the past, Chrollo formed the Phantom Troupe with six other Meteor City residents and left the city. The original members of the Troupe are Chrollo, Feitan, Franklin, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, and Uvogin. Chrollo then added more members later on. Members Bonolenov table.png|Bonolenov|link=Bonolenov Feitan table.png|Feitan|link=Feitan Franklin table.png|Franklin|link=Franklin 2011 kalluto 2.png|Kalluto Zoldyck|link=Kalluto Zoldyck 79452.jpg|Kortopi|link=Kortopi Machi2011.png|Machi|link=Machi Nobugana.jpg|Nobunaga Hazama|link=Nobunaga Hazama Phinks table.png|Phinks|link=Phinks HxH-ShalnarkSmile.jpg|Shalnark|link=Shalnark Shizuku table.png|Shizuku|link=Shizuku 2011 chrollo lucilfer.png|Chrollo Lucilfer|link=Chrollo Lucilfer Hisoka table.png|Hisoka (former)|link=Hisoka Pakunoda table.png|Pakunoda (former)|link=Pakunoda Uvogin table.png|Uvogin (former)|link=Uvogin No_image.png|Former #4 no_image.png|Former #8 Chrollo Lucilfer Chrollo Lucilfer (クロロ=ルシルフル,Kuroro Rushirufuru) The founder and leader of the Phantom Troupe. Sometime in the past, he formed the Phantom Troupe with six other Meteor City residents and left the city. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly 13 members, including himself. Bonolenov Bonolenov (ボノレノフ, Bonorenofu) dresses partially in bandages and looks like a mummy. His physical power ranks eighth among the Troupe, and he is the thirteenth Troupe member. Feitan Feitan (フェイタン) an assassin down to his core, and is quite skilled at his profession. He is the fifth strongest in physical power of the Troupe. Franklin Franklin (フランクリン, Furankurin) has the appearance of a hulking, Frankensteinian monster, complete with scars and sewn-up wounds that ravage his face. He ranks fourth in physical power among the Troupe, and he is among the original members hailing from Meteor City. Kortopi Kortopi (コルトピ, Korutopi) is the weakest in the Troupe in terms of raw physical power. In fact, his nen abilities so far suggest that he is not involved in combat at all, but rather theft and subterfuge. Machi Machi (マチ) seems to be one of the coldest members of the Phantom Troupe. Physically, she is the strongest woman in the Troupe and the sixth strongest overall. Nobunaga Hazama Nobunaga Hazama (ノブナガ＝ハザマ) has the appearance similar to the ronin warriors in Edo period Japan, complete with a long katana that he uses with great finesse and skill. He ranks ninth in physical power among the Troupe, and is one of the original members from Meteor City. Pakunoda Pakunoda (パクノダ) is fully loyal to Chrollo, and even goes against the Phantom Troupe in order to help him. She is one of the original Phantom Troupe from Meteor City. Her physical strength is 11th in the Troupe. Phinks Phinks (フィンクス, Finkusu) is a genius when it comes to unarmed combat and seems to get along best with Feitan. In terms of physical strength, Phinks is ranked second among the Troupe members. Shalnark Shalnark (シャルナーク, Sharunāku?) is one of the most intelligent members, being adept at using computers and is a Hunter himself. He ranks tenth in physical power among the Troupe. Shizuku Shizuku (シズク, Shizuku) is extremely forgetful and the twelfth strongest physically out of the 13 members of the Troupe. She is the eighth member in the Phantom Troupe, a replacement for the last member after being killed by Silva. Uvogin Uvogin (ウボォーギン, Ubōgin) is one of the original members of the Troupe from the Meteor City. Out of all of the members, he is the strongest in terms of raw physical power. Former Members These were the previous numbers 4 and 8. Member #4 was replaced by Hisoka 2 years prior to the beginning of the series; it remains unknown how he died. Member #8 was assassinated by Silva Zoldyck, and Shizuku was his or her replacement. Coin Tossing Serious fights are prohibited among Phantom Troupe members. Coin tossing is used to settle quarrels for most of the time. The coin is custom-made, the heads side has the shape of the Troupe's signature twelve-legged spider. Arm Wrestling Ranking This is the ranking of the Phantom Troupe when it comes to Arm Wrestling. #1 Uvogin #2 Phinks #3 Hisoka #4 Franklin #5 Feitan #6 Machi #7 Chrollo Lucilfer #8 Bonolenov #9 Nobunaga Hazama #10 Shalnark #11 Pakunoda #12 Shizuku #13 Kortopi Associates Other than themselves, the Phantom Troupe also asks for assistance for their mission. Some of them are: * Hisoka * Illumi Zoldyck * Maha Zoldyck * Abengane Trivia * Members of the Phantom Troupe usually rank quite high in character popularity polls. Many of them come within the top twenty or thirty characters, according to the second character popularity poll and third character popularity poll respectively. Site Poll * Category:Group